In order to maintain the portfolio of NHLBI custom applications, keep them current with industry technical standards and reduce future maintenance costs, it is necessary to update their structure, code, and security configurations. This process of remediating applications is intended to establish a minimum baseline for essential application elements such as SQL server version, .NET version and browser version compatibility. In addition, applications in the NHLBI portfolio are required to be under source code control, be available for automated smoke testing, adhere to Section 508, and other standards, be comprehensively documented, and be certified as FISMA-Moderate.